At My Fingertips
by inevitablewebreathe
Summary: Set just before Luca and Judas go down to earth but not yet to hell, Luca goes to see Rei to settle his feelings.


Originally I posted this on aarinfantasy forums, but I though it might actually have more of a home here, so this is my ff debut!

My stories are built around an elaborate fanon that I've created for Saint Beast (partly because there are just so many plot holes to fill in!) so I'm sorry if they are ever confusing as a result. This fic in particular was meant to be elliptical in style on top of that. Either way, I hope you enjoy! There is too little Rei/Luca fic in the world, I think.

Edit: Also, if anyone can tell me how to get a line break bigger than just single spacing I'd really appreciate it. Using ~~~~ things to break up my text is a little annoying.

* * *

Rei stood there waiting though it had grown dark around him in one of the many places they often met; places where only they could meet, having flown with their great wings soaring onto the crests of the cliff-faces, the taller branches of great oak trees, all the high places of the world. Then it used to be the skies were clear, the grass new and green, the moon more bright in the sky—all now murky and ominous as the tide of rebellion and Zeus' madness swelled in Heaven.

Luca flew to him.

An encroaching fear haunted Luca, a creeping feeling that his going to earth might be the beginning of something new, uncertain, and something unwanted. But still he would descend to earth with Judas to try to bring rest to the chaos that Zeus' box of calamities had brought.

He had something to settle first here though.

"Luca," Rei exclaimed as he came toward him, moved with concern and fear. His caring ingenuous nature shone through every aspect of him, alluring and compelling. It was perhaps this that drew him so close into Luca's heart—the modesty of innocence, the whole-heartedness of emotion, his coy gentle manner.

"I'm going with Judas soon. If we leave now we might be able to calm things before it goes beyond our control," Luca said, looking listlessly at the moon as it tried in vain to shine behind the cover of ill-omened clouds, the stars long blotted out.

Rei hesitated for a moment, unsure how to express himself as he so often was when it came to his feelings. "Luca…please…take care!" he said plaintively, calling to mind for Luca a time that seemed not so long ago, to the same worry Rei held for him now as he did then. "I think…I'm worried about what might yet happen. Zeus is growing angrier, soon our defiance will again be punished, and you and Judas, you're the ones who…the most…if you're not careful, then—"

He was cut off by Luca's sudden movement towards him, so close he could almost…

"Rei," Luca said, "there's something I wanted to know." Indeed, that was why he came here, why he had delayed his journey so long. He had to settle it before he went: the exactness of a feeling that he longed and feared to know. He brought his hand gently to Rei's upturned face as if in caress, gazed into his troubled and unsure eyes.

"Oh," he said, his expression growing distant, "so that's what it is." Without a moment's pause he took off in a storm of feathers, disappearing into the night.

Rei called out his name as he disappeared thrown off by the abrupt change of manner, the sudden departure, not knowing what had passed…but his voice was lost to the night as Luca sped away, soaring as far and as fast as he could, going to the place where he knew Judas would be anxiously wasting away the night waiting for him.

Judas rose suddenly, seeing his oldest friend swoop down to where he was. They hardly needed to speak now they had known each other for so long. The apprehension of what was to come needed no words. Judas brought out the vial containing the Tears of the Spring of Life, ready to travel to the lower world.

He was caught off guard by Luca's speech.

"We're doing this because Zeus has become aberrant and malignant in his use of power, right? Angels do not have to love God when God has become so abased…right?"_ There is God and there is us._

Judas was unsure how he could respond.

"You have known it too, haven't you?" Luca asked, his expression stoic but unsettled.

"Yes," Judas said, reaching understanding. He held his hand out to Luca as they prepared to descend.

_I will fight for the world where we choose_, Luca thought, as the familiar light engulfed the two of them.


End file.
